


A Game of Love & Tacos

by WodkaDeer



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, M/M, spivenpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodkaDeer/pseuds/WodkaDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposting for Spideybot - thanks for the request!<br/>This was the beginning of a high school au series with Wade Wilson, Peter Parker, & Eddie Brock that I never actually finished.  Wade gets dumped by Peter in favour of more "manly" prospects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Love & Tacos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spideybot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spideybot).



_“I love you, but...”_

Peter's last words seemed cold and fleeting, like the ceaseless ticking of a clock. As the second hand passes around the clock surface, it is unaware of the hours it adds up. Likewise Peter was unaware of that his words would be remembered for hours, which would turn into days, slowly progressing into weeks.

“Stupid brain,” Wade growled. “Hello in there! Since when have I ever had a one track mind?!”

Wade was rewarded with another flashback. [ _You asked for it! You know we don't do requests. Next time get yourself a fairy_ _godmother_.]

Peter had looked like misery topped with guilt. _“I love you, but I need to leave. You need to hear the truth. I've found someone more compatible, and you just become more possessive and clingy each day,”_ Peter had explained. _“I think I enjoy the memory of loving you more than actually loving you.”_

“I would have been yours forever,” Wade whispered as he saw Peter holding the hand of another boy. “Scratch that – I would have been yours five-ever.” [ _Uh, don't look now Romeo, but Peter's making a move_.]

Wade ended up slamming his fingers in his locker door. Peter was standing on his tiptoes kissing the other boy on the cheek. He muttered something to the other boy and nuzzled him in sappy perfection.

“Peterboo,” Wade sputtered in disbelief, “has got himself a beefcake!”

It was true that Peter's new boyfriend was athletic. He was captain of all of the sports teams, and had rippling biceps to match. So this was what Peter had meant when he claimed he wanted someone more masculine than Wade. But how was Wade supposed to know this was the competition he was up against? It did not bode well. Determined, Wade decided to stride over and confront Peter on his new life choices. Ballet lessons could wait.


End file.
